


Prom

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [2]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: At Senior Prom Fig can’t keep her mind off of Adaine.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Aberfaeth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Kudos: 15





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there was another thing between this one and the first one but I can’t find it anywhere and I really can’t be bothered to rewrite it right now, I think this is my favourite standalone Aberfaeth work tbh so I hope you enjoy.

Prom was fun, Fig guessed; she was a little preoccupied of course; the reason being her jaw-droppingly beautiful ex girlfriend who she was trying to convince herself she wasn’t still hopelessly in love with; she wasn’t doing a great job on that front.

She hadn’t even expected herself to be there; she hadn’t been sure she could deal with going; everything would remind her of the fact she wasn’t with Adaine.

She had decided to go if just for the music and free food which are good enough reasons to do almost anything.

She knew it would be hard and it was; until Adaine walked in a bit late in a fucking incredible light blue floor length dress with her hair done in enchanting waves; the end result was that she looked fucking spectacular; she always had the ability to make Fig’s heart skip a beat but, like, holy crap! This was hard.

None of the Bad Kids had expected Adaine to turn up; she wasn’t exactly the person most likely to be found in a party but of course they’d all been happy when she turned up; Fig taking a deep swig from her drink to cover the awkwardness she was feeling. 

Adaine had been wearing a very anxious face when she'd walked in but she broke into a nervous smile when she located her friends and walked over; Tracker was the first to notice her as she made her way across the gymnasium.

“Hey Adaine! You look amazing!” The second half of that earned her a playful slap on the arm from her girlfriend. 

As they’d all said hi Fig had been standing fairly awkwardly; her formal leather jacket feeling incredibly insufficient when compared to Adaine. She’d managed to avoid speaking which was good as she thought she might just spout nonsense, instead covering with a grin which she didn’t really feel and raising her cup.  _ That was weird. _

To be fair she’d felt weird around Adaine for the past couple of months and her best hope was that she wasn’t too obvious.

The night passed rather uneventfully, the dragon at freshman year had risen the bar considerably when it came to noteworthy events. It was fun; or at least it should’ve been; there wasn’t any particular reason it shouldn’t have been: She was with good friends, there was good music and free food. Yet Fig increasingly wished she had agreed to play or even better just skipped the whole thing because even though she was having fun her eyes kept wandering to Adaine.

_ Why did I have to break up with you?  _ Of course Fig knew why; it wasn’t like she hadn’t spent many sleepless nights agonising over her decision both before and after she went through with it. She’d seen how bad a breakup could be when Sandralynn and Gilear had spent days screaming at each other, no matter how painful her choice was it was better than wanting to scream at Adaine, although to be honest a part of her did.

_ She doesn’t have to look SO amazing.  _ She quickly threw those thoughts out of her mind but every time her eyes were drawn to Adaine more thoughts rushed into her head.  _ You’re an idiot, look at her how stupid to you have to be to give her up? _

Fig could feel a slight tightness in her chest building but she was having fun so she ignored it. She was having fun, she was. She was. 

Ok, so did she feel a little distracted? Yes.

Did she kind of hate herself every time she looked at Adaine? Also yes.

But did that mean that she wasn’t enjoying herself and had to leave because she couldn’t deal with this?

… yeah, she couldn’t do this.

She made her way through the crowded hall, past the dancing figures and walked out into the cool night air, lighting up a clove as she did. 

For a few seconds she stood there, looking up into the stars as she pondered her next move. She didn’t want to leave without saying bye but just thinking about going back inside made her want to scream.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Came a voice from beside her.

_ Fuck _

"Hey Adaine" Fig said, trying to sound cheerful; failing quite spectacularly. Adaine standing so close to her had her slightly flustered.

"Are you... Ok?" Adaine ventured.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Fig replied, slightly too quickly to be convincing.

"I'm not sure you seem a little… preoccupied?"

"I wonder why that would be" Fig said under her breath.

"What was that?"

_ Crap _

"Nothing!" Fig answered hurriedly, blushing slightly. 

"Yeah I guess I'm just thinking about the future or whatever."

"Same."

They both stood in silence for a few seconds, Fig feeling tense and awkward.

_ Fuck, she has to smell good as well? _

"But you're sure you're ok?" Adaine broke the quiet.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Fig knew she was getting a bit worked up but she couldn't help it.

"I know that I'm not always the best at picking up signals but you really don't seem Ok."

"Well I am!" Fig said in a voice slightly louder than she meant to before quickly regaining her composure. "Honestly, Adaine I'm fine."

"Ok" Adaine said skeptically. "Well if you're not you can talk to me about it?"

_ Calm down Fig, don't do this you know you'll regret it. _

Ignoring herself Fig let out a hollow laugh "I can't though can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" Fig turned and started to walk back towards the big doors from which music emmanated before she felt herself being whirled around and found herself looking into Adaine's determined face.

"Look Fig there is clearly something wrong , just talk to me!"

"You want to know what's wrong?" Fig knew she shouldn't be letting herself get angry this was unfair. But here she went anyway.

"Yes I do!" Adaine's voice raised to match Fig's. 

"I know things have been a bit awkward lately but you can still talk to me!”

"No, I can't!"  _ Stop. _

"Why not!?"

_ Seriously, don’t do it. _

"Because you're what's wrong!”  _...you did it. _

The silence that followed was deafening; Fig wanted to turn and walk away but she was rooted to the spot.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Adaine asked, more quietly than she had been speaking but in an indignant tone.

_ De-escalate, de-escalate; just stop. _

“It means that yeah maybe I am a bit preoccupied and it doesn’t help you looking like this!”  _ Fuuuuuucccccck you Fig. _

“If you don’t remember; you broke up with me.” Adaine’s face was angry now,  _ She has every right to be angry. _

“I didn’t want to breakup, I wanted to try and keep going but you couldn’t be bothered!”

_ That’s a valid point, just shut up and end this whole thing OK? _

“Couldn’t be bothered!?”  _ Please stop. “ _ That was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do! And it’s been hard every fucking day!” 

“That’s still on you! You can’t be angry at me for just existing!”

“You just don’t have to be so damn perfect!” That seemed to fluster Adaine who didn’t answer right away which created an uncomfortable silence.

“Look I can’t deal with this right now, I just wanted to have a nice time with my friends; which is what I thought you wanted to be but if that’s so difficult…” Adaine shrugged before walking passed Fig and heading back to the gym.

_ Stop her! _

“Wait, Adaine, wait!” Fig ran after Adaine who stopped; arms crossed with a hurt but determined face.  _ Thank you. _

“I’m sorry, I really am, that wasn’t fair. I just… this just sucks Ok?”

“I know.” Adaine replied, her face not betraying anything.

“I didn’t want to breakup, I just thought it was the best option.”

“I know.” Adaine repeated, slightly warmer this time before uncrossing her arms “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, I deserved it; I was being a dick”

“Kinda” Adaine said with a small smile.

“Ouch.” Fig returned. “And I do want to be friends, if that’s what you want?”

“It’s not… but given the circumstances I guess that it’s the best option.”

“Well then as a friend can I say you look amazing?”

“You look good too,” Adaine said with an awkward smile.

They stood facing each other in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before the music coming from inside changed to a slower, sweeter song.  _ Go for it. _

“May I have this dance?” Fig said with as much confidence as she could muster, offering her hand to Adaine. “As friends?”

Adaine smiled broadly and placed her hand in Fig’s. 

“My pleasure”

They didn’t dance as much as they swayed with the muffled music, after a bit Adaine moved closer and placed her head on Fig’s shoulder.

When the music changed they kept swaying in the same tempo; enjoying each other’s company and the cool night breeze.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I would honestly really appreciate any feedback you have, positive comments mean the absolute world to me and criticism helps me get better so please feel free to comment any thoughts you have.


End file.
